disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She is Anakin Skywalker's former Jedi Padawan, and ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless and impulsive, yet loyal, generous and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent. Ahsoka was also shown to have very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not below apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-master Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive. As an adult, Ahsoka is very calm, level-headed, patient, intelligent, wise, selfless, kind, caring, brave, loyal, mature, responsible, honorable and has good morals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind control to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and is a highly gifted duelist. In addition to destroying three Magnaguards single handed, she was able to at least temporarily hold her ground against more powerful and experienced opponents like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her shoto and was forced to use only her lightsaber to fight the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in The Future of the Force, when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister, without any difficulty. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists alive. **'Form IV:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form V. **'Form VI: '''Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form VI. **'Jar'Kai:' At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai from Anakin Skywalker, and became very skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. By the time of her duel against Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps its highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two elite Inquisitors. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane, respectively, using only her bare hands and Force powers. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers with a minimum of effort, but refused to kill them. *'''High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: Ahsoka is highly intelligent. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is an extremely skilled tactician and a capable leader. *'Skilled Pilot:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most type of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her lightsaber. She has only had four lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Ahsoka had built a green bladed lightsaber and used it throughout most of her Jedi career and most of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her duel against Barriss Offee. *'Second Lightsaber:' At some point, Ahsoka had built a yellowish-green bladed lightsaber shoto. it would remain in her possession until the Clones fired a missile close to her, to knock her off her feet, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder. *'Third Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber. *'Fourth Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber shoto. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-Wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka is assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin does not want to be her master. After a mission, however, he decides that "she'll never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan but will make it as his". Soon, she and Anakin are sent to find Jabba the Hutt's son and bring him safely home. She later tries to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan". After successfully bringing Jabba's son home, she continues to work alongside her master and Obi-Wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seems to grow fond of her master and respects him. She also develop a friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In The Alter of Mortis, Ahsoka is temporarily controlled by the Dark side of the force until Anakin and Obi-Wan come to her aid. In The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Ahsoka is blamed for a crime she did not commit and, after being expelled from the Jedi Order, is almost executed. Although her name is cleared, Ahsoka has lost faith in the Jedi Order, since the Council refused to believe in her innocence from the very beginning (excluding Anakin Skywalker), and so she refuses the Jedi Council's offer of reinstatement with the Jedi Order. Despite her master's protests, she tells Anakin she has to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walks down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force will take her. ''Star Wars Rebels Ahsoka returns in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum", who allies with the Rebels of Lothal and provides missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla is the only member of the Ghost crew who makes contact. Additionally, Ahsoka uses scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. Season One In the series, Ahsoka provides the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions are part of a larger plan that the Rebels are part of, one that only Hera knows. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, becomes curious and suspicious of who she is, and on rare occasions insists on knowing her identity to no avail. This makes Sabine feel untrusted and want to know why the Rebel missions are becoming so dangerous, but Hera assures her that the less she knows, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces", Ahsoka takes former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody. Tseebo has half of the Empire's secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information that could prove useful in the Rebels' fight against the Empire, despite that the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan is captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacts Hera and dissuades from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understands the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, is too important to risk losing. She informs her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens, but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urges Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. Season Two Ahsoka appears in the one-hour second season premiere of Star Wars Rebels, at the Phoenix Home with Jun Sato while the rebels steal cargo from the Empire. After the Ghost Crew escapes Lothal after failing to save Maketh Tua, the Empire follows them and, led by Darth Vader, attacks the Phoenix Home. Ahsoka joins the Ghost Crew to help fight off Darth Vader. When she senses the force is unusually strong with Darth Vader, she and Kanan try to figure out who he is. When Ezra tells them it is the Sith Lord the ghost crew faced on Lothal, Ahsoka realizes Darth Vader is her former master, Anakin Skywalker. After sensing each other, Ahsoka screams and faints in Kanan's arms. Darth Vader tries to capture the rebels alive, wanting Ahsoka, but the ghost crew manages to escape. After Ahsoka wakes up, she asks Ezra and Kanan what they know about Darth Vader. When Ezra asks if Ahsoka knows who he is, she lies saying she does not but knows they'd be coming. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Ahsoka appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. She can be used in the Toy Box and the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, where she helps Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda to get rid of Darth Maul. She is also playable in the other Star Wars play sets if her crossover coins are collected in each play set. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meet and greet character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Friends and Allies Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Anakin/Vader is Ahsoka's former mentor and good friend turned enemy. Ahsoka initially had a rocky relationship with Anakin, due to her snarky attitude, she became annoyed when Anakin told Rex that he had no intention to train her, in retaliation she called him "Skyguy". After the Christophisis incident, he finally accepted Ahsoka as his apprentice and two quickly became good friends. Anakin would not give up on saving Ahsoka after she got caught in an explosion of a droid foundry that she destroyed with a tank, having no other method. Greatly relieved that Ahsoka was still alive, he told her that he hadn't doubted her, after she told him that she knew he would save her. When Obi-Wan told him it was Anakin who had saved the day, Ahsoka "felt a rush of pride" and boasted that she was his apprentice. That pride was evident in his trust in her to command in his stead, such as during the Battle of Ryloth. Ahsoka’s presence seemed to soften Anakin's reckless and impulsive nature. Similar to Anakin's relationship with Obi-Wan, she occasionally disobeyed him, and he did not like it when Ahsoka disobeyed him. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin also held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to correctly believe that Ahsoka had actually been framed. However, he also realized that he could not help her directly as it would have made her seem even more guilty than she was already suspected to be by everyone else. He also managed to track down the actual guilty party, Barriss Offee, and expose her after defeating her in a lightsaber duel. Although Ahsoka was grateful for Anakin's trust in her, she ultimately felt she could not stay as she longer trusted the Jedi Council due to the fact that they had turned their backs on her when she needed them most. Ahsoka was very sad to leave her friend and former mentor, behind, as well leaving the only life she ever knew, (unknown to either of them), this would be the last time they would see each other as friends, before Anakin finally fell to the dark side. Ahsoka believed for years that Anakin was killed in the Jedi Purge, unaware at the time, that he is in fact the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader. When she discovered the truth, she was left heartbroken and in shock that her former mentor is the Sith threat she is facing. However, she still aided the Rebel fleet against Vader's, despite their past friendship. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan was Ahsoka's good friend. Ahsoka first met Obi-Wan during the Battle of Christophsis, when she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, throughout the Clone Wars the two became good friends. Despite their friendship, Obi-Wan never apparently gave her special treatment. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, like Anakin, Obi-Wan also held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to correctly believe that Ahsoka had actually been framed; he was the only member of the Jedi Council who was against the decision to strip her of her status as a Jedi Padawan, so she can trial in a military court for her so-called treason. Like many of the Jedi, Obi-Wan was present during Ahsoka's trial as presided over by Chancellor Palpatine and during Barriss Ofee's confession, proving Ahsoka to be innocent. He did not seem surprised that Ahsoka was innocent the entire time. Unfortunately, Ahsoka left the Jedi Order due to the fact that most the members Jedi council had refused to believe in her. After she left the Jedi council chamber, Anakin ran after her; Obi-Wan started to follow before Plo Koon placed a hand on his shoulder, silently advising him not to, as Plo knew there was nothing he could do about it. Obi-Wan was very sad to see his friend leave, as it was possibly the last time Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan alive before he was killed by Darth Vader. However, he refused to acknowledge that the Jedi council had caused Ahsoka to leave, as he later insisted to Anakin that the Jedi council had simply made a mistake and that it was really Ahsoka who had abandoned them; which is quite the opposite. Rex Rex is Ahsoka's good friend. Ahsoka first met Obi-Wan during the Battle of Christophsis, when she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, throughout the Clone Wars the two became good friends. Initially, Ahsoka believed that because she was a Jedi and he was a captain, that she outranked him, but Rex told her that experience outranks everything; she soon developed a high level of respect for him, as the captain became somewhat of another mentor to Ahsoka, particularly in warfare. The two often saved each other's lives during the Clone Wars and shared a friendly bond similar to the bond Ahsoka shared with Anakin, but not quite as close. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, Rex also held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to correctly believe that Ahsoka had actually been framed and he was relieved when she was proven innocent. He was shocked when she refused to rejoin the Jedi Order. When meeting the Ghost crew, Rex told them that any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of his, showing that they still have a close friendship sixteen years after her departure from the Jedi Order and renouncing her command position in the Grand Army of the Republic. Plo Koon Plo was Ahsoka's ex-close friend. Plo was the very Jedi that found and brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple, affectionately nicknaming her "Little Soka", Ahsoka had a very close bond with Plo, she once mentioned that he was her oldest friend; because of their bond, Ahsoka was able to sense his presence after his fleet was destroyed by the Malevolence. Unfortunately, nearing the end of the Clone Wars, despite their special bond, Ahsoka's friendship with Plo ended when he, along with most members of the Jedi Council, abandoned her when she was accused of treason, as he believed she would commit unspeakable crimes and only made a few half-hearted attempts to defend Ahsoka. Like many of the Jedi, Plo was present during Ahsoka's trial as presided over by Chancellor Palpatine and during Barriss Ofee's confession, proving Ahsoka to be innocent. He was surprised that Ahsoka was innocent the entire time. Plo was the only member of the Jedi council who actually apologized to Ahsoka after she was proved to be innocent; while the others took no responsibility for their mistake, Plo humbly admitted they had been wrong to question her loyalty and called her by her nickname of "Little Soka". Unfortunately, Ahsoka left the Jedi Order due to the fact that most members of the Jedi council had refused to believe in her; she was was deeply hurt and disappointed by the whole ordeal and chose to leave the Jedi Order believing that she couldn't trust any member of the Jedi council, not even the Jedi who had brought her to the Temple in the first place. After she left the Jedi council chamber, Plo was very sad to see his ex-friend leave, but did not attempt to go after her. It was probably the last time Ahsoka saw Plo alive before he was killed during the Execution of Order 66. Although he acknowledge that the Jedi council had been wrong to expel Ahsoka and took responsibility for his mistake, Plo's devotion to his own beliefs in justice and right from wrong ultimately blinded him to the fact that he knew Ahsoka better than any other Jedi, apart from Anakin Skywalker, and that she would never murder someone in cold blood. Yoda Like all members of the Jedi Order, Ahsoka deeply respected Yoda and would usually go to him for guidance when Anakin was not around. In fact, he was the very Jedi who choose her as Anakin's apprentice. Unfortunately, nearing the end of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka lost complete trust and respect for Yoda, when he, along with most members of the Jedi Council, abandoned her when she was accused of treason, as he believed she would commit unspeakable crimes. Like many of the Jedi, Yoda was present during Ahsoka's trial as presided over by Chancellor Palpatine and during Barriss Ofee's confession, proving Ahsoka to be innocent. He was surprised that Ahsoka was innocent the entire time. Along with all members of the Jedi council, Yoda personally invited her to rejoin the Jedi Order, even offering to promote her to the rank of Jedi Knight, but instead of admitting his mistake, he claimed that Ahsoka's traumatic experience had been nothing more then a test given to her by the Force. Feeling betrayed because Yoda never believed in her and further disappointed by his refusal to take responsibility for his actions, Ahsoka refused reinstatement and left the Jedi Order, a decision that surprised all members of the Jedi council, including Yoda. After she left the Jedi council chamber, Yoda was very sad to see Ahsoka leave, but he knew there was nothing he could do to convince her to stay. It was possibly the last time Ahsoka saw Yoda alive before he died from his old age. Ahsoka's departure haunted Yoda for a long time; he felt extremely guilty and remorseful, not just for refusing to stand by her, but also for placing her on the path that led to her departure from the Jedi Order. Only then did he acknowledge that the Jedi council had caused Ahsoka to leave and took responsibility for his mistake, albeit secretly. Mace Windu Ahsoka held Mace in high esteem but he held her in low esteem because of her age. Ahsoka trust and respect for Mace was destroyed when Ahsoka was framd by Bariss Offe and he urged the Council to accept Wilhuff Tarkin's ultimatium to expel her from the Jedi Order. During the Judgement meeting, Ahsoka, like her master, soon realized it was just a formality to disguise how Mace was abandoning Ahsoka to suit the political needs of the Rupublic when he accused her of lying to the Council and was heartbroken when this was confirmed. When it was confirmed Barris Offe was the true culpirt he was shocked and horrified by Offie's confession. Instead of taking responsibity for his mistake and the Council's failure, Mace arrogantly stated that her experience was a great trial that proved she was worthy of Jedi Knighthood. Ahsoka, who was still heartbroken about his betrayal, was dis appointed by his shamelessness and turned her back on the Jedi Order out of disgust. Gallery Trivia *Her re-appearance in Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor, at Star Wars Weekends 2014. *According to promotional materials, Ahsoka has a new set of lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels, which share references to the early concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. *At the time of Star Wars Rebels, she is in her early 30s. *Ahsoka is the first female Jedi to be a leading character in the Star Wars universe. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters